


Alright

by Mortimer_Dead_Sea



Series: Robert and Joseph's Messy Romance [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bisexual Robert, Closeted Joseph, Depressed Robert, Gay Joseph, Implied/Referenced Sex, Joseph and Mary are divorced, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mary Consents to Robert and Joseph Dating, No Cult Ending, Reappropriated Slurs, Referenced Past Infidelity, Referenced Religious Homophobia, Reflection, Robert and Joseph are Secretly Dating, Robert and Mary are Bros, Robert's pov, Some Swearing, some jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortimer_Dead_Sea/pseuds/Mortimer_Dead_Sea
Summary: "When Robert woke up to a warm body next to his, he felt the same dull throb in his head that told him he had made the same damn mistake again.Upon further consideration, he realized he had forgotten again.Joseph and Mary were finally divorced."Joseph and Mary have finally gotten a divorce and Robert reflects on what their past had been like and what this development could mean for their future.Michael is the Dadsona.





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Got way too into this game after watching Markiplier play a bunch of it. I can't not ship Dadsona and Craig now, and besides, I'm a sucker for friends to lovers. Plus, you know... C r a i g.
> 
> But I also can't not ship Robert and Joseph and it's taking over my life. I had a bigger idea for the two of them, but I had to get something quicker onto paper and so this became. Basically just me barfing up some of my headcanons.
> 
> I just want them to be happy.

When Robert woke up to a warm body next to his, he felt the same dull throb in his head that told him he had made the same damn mistake again.

Upon further consideration, he realized he had forgotten again.

Joseph and Mary were finally divorced.

After spending a few day with the new dad in town, Joseph had finally come to realize that he really wasn’t happy. On their second “date” (it made Robert shudder to think of it that way), Robert had confronted Michael about Joseph, half pissed at Joseph, and half possessive of him, wanting Michael out of the picture. It was bad enough that Robert shared Joseph with the facade the man had to put on with his wife, he didn’t want to share him with Michael, too.

Joseph had seen Robert and Michael had politely left so he and Robert could talk. Out on the ship they sat and spoke of what Joseph and Michael had been talking about. Robert remembered being angry with Joseph for ignoring  _ Robert _ telling him he wasn’t happy, but listening to  _ Michael _ , who he barely knew. Joseph said he understood, but getting an outsider’s perspective had helped the matter. Robert supposed he understood that, but it’s hard to feel secure when you’re as depressed as he is, and he wished it was him that had finally convinced Joseph and Mary it was for the best.

But either way, he was completely gone over Joseph, and had been for years, and as long so as it was him that Joseph slept next to, he was content.

And ultimately, he was glad it had finally happened anyway. He cared a great deal about the two of them, and they weren’t happy before. It would be better for them and better for the kids, who would be spending some days with Joseph and some with Mary. And Robert wouldn’t have to feel as if he had made a mistake whenever he woke up to an empty bed after a night with Joseph.

Robert felt shifting next to him, but he opted to ignore it until Joseph actually spoke.

They were both getting kinda old, too. Robert knew he looked old, and Joseph wasn’t too much younger than he was. He was afraid that if they waited any longer, it was just going to be too late for them, too late for them to have anything that felt or looked real.

He supposed it was real for them regardless, knowing that they loved each other, being allowed to love each other behind closed doors. In the backs of movie theaters, in the corners of restaurants, in homes, and bedrooms, and on one yacht, it was real. But Robert had spent too long in the closet, and having married a woman, it sometimes felt as if he still were, everyone just assuming he was straight. Even so, he felt bad for Joseph, knowing how deep he had been stuffed inside by his conservative Christian family. Joseph preached love and acceptance in his church and with all the queer people living in the area, it just made sense; Joseph opened his church to all who wanted to enter, but he still couldn't let himself be.

Robert doubted Joseph was gonna pop right out of the closet after this, but Robert held onto hope that one day, everyone else could see how real it was, too. They would go slowly, take things at Joseph’s pace, and maybe one day it would all be alright.

Joseph shuffled closer to him, and Robert saw his tattoo, the one of the anchor. He remembered being out on that yacht, when the two of them first started getting involved. He remembered the first time he fucked Joseph, finding out not long after that he had a pregnant wife and a kid already. He had felt awful, but Mary had just seemed so resigned. They became friends fast, and Robert and Joseph continued seeing each other. Mary knew it, too. Robert eventually realized she had stopped caring.

And so on the yacht he sat, Joseph showing off his tattoo, and somehow convincing Robert to get one as well. Like a dumbass, Robert had agreed and now he had the wheel tattoo on his hand. He supposed it wasn’t so bad now, but he had regretted it before. He remembered Michael asking about it a the bar, and he winced a little.

“You alright?” he finally heard Joseph speak.

Oddly enough, the two of them were clothed. Given how much fronting Joseph had to do, time they spent together almost always involved sex since they barely had time to give to each other, but given that so much of that perfect exterior was gone, they could make more time for themselves, meaning every encounter they had didn’t have to end in desperate sex and an aftermath that they held on to until they next saw each other.

Now they could just lay together peacefully; as much as Robert loved to fuck Joseph, it was a relief. It made everything more enjoyable, knowing they could take their time. 

Already, things were looking up.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Robert said. He smiled ever so slightly, and Joseph seemed surprised at first. Robert didn’t blame him, smiling wasn’t exactly something he did.

But Joseph soon smiled as well and let himself exhale hard, content. Robert got a bit closer as well and the two of them were soon off to sleep again.

Everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun. Will hopefully write some more of this in the future, might also write some Craig/Dadsona? ((Like I said, I'm a sucker for friends to lovers))


End file.
